Getting There
by vierblith
Summary: TezukaFuji. Complete. Four-parter: Friendship is something they already have. But when Fuji finds out about Tezuka's secret, he tries to keep their friendship. Slowly, without even realizing it, he 'gets there' too.
1. Prologue

Title: **Getting There**  
Pairing: Tezuka/Fuji, microscopic Oishi/Eiji  
Rating: PG 13  
Genre: Romance/Angst/Friendship  
Wordcount: 960  
Warnings: Because they aren't together yet and they're already in university here, this is an AU. nods seriously (They got married in first year junior high, you see.)  
Disclaimer: "Fuji Syusuke is a property of Tezuka Kunimitsu" says the mark on Fuji's back. Tezuka says Fuji was the one who stamped it. Fuji pouts at Tezuka for the harsh accusation. In fact, he asked Eiji to stamp it for him because he couldn't reach his lower back. (Byahahahaha.)  
Premise: Fuji finds out from Eiji that Tezuka is in love with someone. As Tezuka's best friend, he demands his right to know. When he finally finds out, he is stunningly surprised. (University setting.)

**A/N:** This is the first part of my loooong fic gift to myself because I need a source of joy. I decided to post it in parts just because. It has sprinkles of Tezuka angst and Fuji angst.

**Prologue**  
_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over. - Anonymous_

Eiji was insistent, or so Fuji told Tezuka when the latter called and asked why Fuji hadn't gone home yet. Fuji smiled lightly as he answered Tezuka's questions patiently. Yes, he had already eaten dinner, no, he wasn't drunk, and yes, he was sure he could finish his project on time.

As Fuji ended the call, Eiji pouted, feigning hurt. "You didn't mention that you have to finish a project," Eiji pointed out. He did insist on going to Kawamura Sushi tonight, but Fuji did not oppose at all. He suspected that Fuji had conveniently forgotten about schoolwork. "Tezuka might make me run laps if you didn't finish your project on time!"

"I forgot that I need to design chairs," Fuji said flippantly. "And I don't see why Tezuka should make you run laps for that." He chuckled softly.

"Chairs?" Eiji's eyes grew large. "But aren't chairs supposed to look like…" He scanned around him and pointed to a stool in front of the sushi bar. "That?"

"Yes, but wouldn't it be fun to sit on a chair that looks like a cactus?" Fuji said, deliberately making his voice sound gentle and dreamy.

"And pricks like one?" Eiji said incredulously. "No way!"

"It was a thought." Fuji shrugged and reached for a roll of wasabi from the platter in front of him.

Eiji scrunched his nose up. "You're sure Tezuka won't make us run laps?"

Fuji swallowed the rest of his wasabi roll and pushed it down with a gulp of ricebeer. "He doesn't really make me run laps, you know."

"Really?" Eiji exclaimed. He was in disbelief, his eyes almost popped out of their sockets and his eyebrows nearly reached his forehead. "Not when you mess up your apartment? Not even when you put lots and lots and lots of wasabi on his dinner? NOT AT ALL?"

Letting out a short laugh, Fuji shook his head. "Not at all. I don't think he's as obsessive about laps as he used to be. Or maybe he thinks I'll make him pay full rent if he made me run laps." He chuckled.

"I think if I shared an apartment with Tezuka, I'd run a million laps a week." He visibly shuddered at the thought. "But I wouldn't want to share an apartment with him. It'd be too… quiet and boring." He dropped his voice and asked, "Don't you get bored?"

"He isn't really a boring person, Eiji," Fuji said cheerfully. "I always have a lot of fun teasing him."

"But he likes classical things and books and mountains and… you know, other boring things."

Fuji patted Eiji's shoulders affably. "I like those things too."

"But you're a fun person and he's not!" Eiji said matter-of-factly, making Fuji laugh. "I was really surprised when I heard that…" he raised his hand and motioned Fuji to come close.

Fuji leaned forward and listened to Eiji whisper. When Eiji was done, Fuji straightened up. A light frown marred his otherwise cheerful face. "He never mentioned."

Eiji's mouth fell open to a small 'o.' He blinked in surprise. "But he tells you everything. I thought you would know," his voice was low, apologetic.

Pausing to consider, Fuji smiled and said, "It might just be a rumor though."

"But I heard it from Oishi," Eiji went. He shrugged. "Well, not really. I overheard him – I didn't eavesdrop, okay? He was on the phone with Tezuka. I know Oishi won't tell me so I thought I'd ask you."

Quite thoughtful, Fuji pressed his lips. But he continued to smile. "I didn't notice anything like that."

"Maybe that's because you don't know the person?" Eiji suggested cautiously.

Fuji's frown deepened. "I'm sure I would know if Tezuka's – "

"Tezuka!" Eiji called, waving a hand to get Tezuka's attention. He raised his voice to drown the rest of Fuji's words.

Smile in place, cheeriness regained, Fuji turned to Tezuka and grinned. "What are you doing here, Tezuka? Want something?" He pushed the platter of assorted sushi towards Tezuka. "Ricebeer?"

"No, thank you," Tezuka said flatly as he joined Fuji and Eiji.

"What brought you here then?" Fuji asked casually. Eiji, however, noticed the deep, studying gaze that Fuji casted on Tezuka's face.

"You brought your car," Tezuka said flatly.

"Hm?" Fuji raised his brows in question. "Do you want to borrow it?" His eyes opened for a split second. A mischievous glint flashed at the corners of his eyes. "Are you going somewhere? On a bar? Like on a date?"

Tezuka glanced at Fuji as if the latter were on something. "Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not," Fuji said quickly. His smile turned crooked with his disappointment. "So you're not going to borrow my car?"

"No. I thought you shouldn't drive when you've had alcohol," Tezuka said briefly.

"I'm not drunk. But," Fuji smiled at Tezuka, "I'm grateful of your concern. I really am glad to be your best friend." He patted Tezuka's hand.

Tezuka wrinkled his brows. He was sure he caught a bitter edge on Fuji's tone.

Fuji ignored the puzzled look Tezuka was throwing at him and finished the rest of his wasabi rolls. "Do you need a drive home, Eiji? We're going to have a guard and a driver tonight."

Eiji grinned, but he quickly averted his eyes from Tezuka. "I told Oishi that I'll wait for him here. Go ahead and finish your project."

"Good night then." Fuji waved Eiji a lighthearted goodbye and Tezuka gave Eiji a curt nod before they rose from their seats.

As he watched Tezuka and Fuji leave Kawamura Sushi, Eiji knew that Tezuka was going to have a hard time tonight. He sensed a fresh wave of determination in Fuji and Tezuka was going to be the receiving end of it.

**-tbc-**

**A/N:** Three more parts are to follow (not soon). Sake is different from ricebeer.


	2. I: Discovery

Title: **Getting There**  
Pairing: Tezuka/Fuji, microscopic Oishi/Eiji  
Rating: PG 13  
Genre: Romance/Angst/Friendship  
Wordcount: 2,000  
Warnings: Because they aren't together yet and they're already in university here, this is an AU. nods seriously (They got married in first year junior high, you see.)  
Disclaimer: "Fuji Syusuke is a property of Tezuka Kunimitsu" says the mark on Fuji's back. Tezuka says Fuji was the one who stamped it. Fuji pouts at Tezuka for the harsh accusation. In fact, he asked Eiji to stamp it for him because he couldn't reach his lower back. (Byahahahaha.)  
Premise: Fuji finds out from Eiji that Tezuka is in love with someone. As Tezuka's best friend, he demands his right to know. When he finally finds out, he is stunningly surprised. (University setting.)

**A/N:** This is the next part. I'm not sure if the characterization is as on-the-spot as the prologue, but enjoy all the same. Please read and review to make me happy.

******Part I: Discovery**

_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over. -__ Anonymous_

"There really is no need for you to drive, Tezuka," Fuji said. He grinned rather unconvincingly before he dragged the seatbelt across his torso and settled on the passenger seat. When the seatbelt clicked lock, he leaned back, making himself comfortable.

"You've had alcohol," Tezuka said flatly. After securing his own seatbelt, he inserted the key to its slot. The metallic camera, plastic tennis racket and rubber cactus charms of a silver chain dangled helplessly as Tezuka turned the key to start the engine. The car roared with life, humming lazily as Tezuka began driving.

"I'm not drunk," Fuji said in weak defense of himself, smiling. "Don't you have more important things to do?" He rolled to his side, raising his head a little to see Tezuka's face. For a second, he met Tezuka's questioning side glance. "No homework? No dates?"

Tezuka gave Fuji a quick, piercing gaze. "I don't go to dates," he reminded curtly. He veered his eyes back to the road before saying, "But I do have homework." He paused briefly and stressed, "As do you."

"You're making me feel guilty," Fuji remarked. He chuckled softly, looking far from guilty. Fuji's hand absently reached for the keychain and he gently twirled it around his pinky, letting it slide off before twirling it and letting it slide again and again and again. "You know, Tezuka, I haven't met any of your classmates yet… What are they like?" he asked, injecting curiosity to his tone.

Tezuka raised a brow, evidently puzzled. He knew that people believed Fuji's thoughts were disjoint and random. But years of constant companionship with Fuji taught Tezuka otherwise. Whatever Fuji thought at a certain moment always had some obscure significance. Most of the time, Fuji's seemingly scattered thoughts and meaningless words were subtly connected, surprisingly important.

"It's only been a month since we entered college," Tezuka responded, sounding quite detached. "I don't know them well enough."

"But there's bound to be someone you notice," Fuji said, flashing a bright smile. "There has to be someone interesting in your class."

He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out where the conversation was heading to. "No," Tezuka said succinctly.

At that, Fuji sighed and shook his head tragically. "You're in college, Tezuka," he said emphatically, "you should be socializing, making new friends." Fuji laughed.

At the corner of his eyes, Tezuka saw Fuji blow a small but shaky puff of air.

The rest of the drive to their apartment was silent. When the car was finally parked, Fuji was the first to step out, leading the way to the apartment complex. Tezuka followed quietly, throwing thoughtful glimpses at Fuji as they climbed the stairs to the fifth and last floor of the building.

The apartment complex was about five minutes' walk from the university's main gates. Because of its proximity to the university, it was occupied mostly by students – who, Tezuka decided after checking his watch, were probably sleeping already at that time. In Tezuka's opinion, the complex was a fairly decent residence; the rooms were in excellent condition; the rent was quite reasonable. He was rather glad he agreed to Fuji's choice.

One afternoon, a few months before their high school graduation, Fuji casually plopped down the seat in front of Tezuka's desk in the student council office. Tezuka was occupied with paperwork so Fuji amused himself by reaching for the wooden fish sculpture that Tezuka used as paperweight. He inspected it curiously, wearing an admiring smile for he knew that it was Tezuka's own handiwork. "Tezuka?"

"Mn?" Tezuka grunted without lifting his head from the paper on his right hand. He wanted to make sure he finished reading the secretary's monthly report before going home.

"I've been thinking…" Fuji said, replacing the paperweight cautiously on top of the desk.

Tezuka did not see the need to respond. Fuji, for one, was always thinking. Plus, he knew that Fuji would tell him whatever he wanted to, whether he was busy or not.

Fuji smiled even wider. "Wouldn't it be nice to have a bit of freedom after we graduate from high school? We'll be adults by then." He leaned forward and rested his chin at the back of his left hand. "I was wondering if you'd like to share an apartment with me when we get to college."

Tezuka's eyes paused from reading and flickered momentarily toward Fuji's expectant smile. "Have you told your parents?"

"Yes," Fuji said quite eagerly. He beamed. "If your parents agreed, would you like to share an apartment with me?"

Looking away, Tezuka pursed his lips. "Perhaps."

A few weeks before graduation, Tezuka wondered why he was even surprised when Fuji came up to him, telling him that he knew of an excellent place to live in. Fuji was quite enthusiastic that day that Tezuka didn't ask anymore questions about the place; he said "Fine" right then and there.

Tezuka only saw the apartment on the first day they moved. When Fuji dragged him to the window, Tezuka instantly knew why Fuji had been so excited. From the fifth floor, they could see the treetops and the rooftops of the university; the sight, as Fuji said, was excellent for taking pictures.

Tezuka stopped abruptly when they reached the doorstep. He watched and waited as Fuji took off his shoes and slid his feet into a pair of bedroom slippers. "Fuji."

Fuji turned his head and offered an inquiring smile.

"Tell me what's troubling you," Tezuka said in a straightforward manner. He knew he sounded imposing, but he also knew that if he didn't sound direct enough, Fuji would never tell him anything.

Instead of responding right away, Fuji began to walk towards the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?"

Narrowing his eyes, Tezuka nodded. "Yes, please," he said, trailing behind Fuji.

Still wondering, Tezuka waited as Fuji prepared the tea. After turning the stove on, Fuji joined him on their small, glass kitchen table.

"Eiji told me that you might be in love with a man," Fuji said. A small, friendly smile still lingered on his lips when he said, "It's true?"

Tezuka's gaze wandered away and settled on the dancing flames on the stove. "What else did Eiji tell you?" he asked, forcing his voice to sound unaffected.

"Nothing really," Fuji said flippantly. "However, he asked me to tell him who that man is." He glanced at Tezuka with a wistful smile. "I told him the truth: I don't know." When he saw Tezuka's pupils dilate, he immediately said, "I'm not angry. Not at all. I'm just disappointed." He forced a smile. "I thought you trust me enough to share a very important secret with me." He shrugged. "I was wrong, wasn't I?"

"No," Tezuka said firmly, almost defensively. When Fuji raised a critical brow, he turned away. "Don't you have any idea who the person might be?"

"I don't," Fuji said quite frankly. He chuckled dryly. "I tried to ask you if any of your classmates interests you and you said none of them does."

"I see," Tezuka said quietly. His voice was hushed low.

"Do I know him?" Fuji asked with a patient smile, hoping that Tezuka would at least tell him now.

Tezuka clenched his fists on his lap. "Yes," he replied honestly.

"Strange," Fuji said thoughtfully. "How come I haven't noticed?"

"Fuji…" Tezuka called in a deep, ringing voice. He dug his fingers deep into his cold, sweaty palm. "Why do you think did I keep it secret from you?"

"I've been asking myself-" Fuji stopped when he heard Tezuka sigh. He stole a brief glance at Tezuka and saw Tezuka's lips pressed tightly, saw Tezuka's deep frown. Finally, his eyelids fluttered open, revealing sharp blue eyes.

**oOo**

Fuji rolled to his back and sat up on his bed, feeling slightly disoriented. His memory wandered back to Tezuka's pained expression and to the dismissive way Tezuka said "good night." And now questions swam in his head. Most of them were repetitive, asking "why?", "why?", "why?"

He checked his alarm clock on the bedside table and was relieved to discover that it was just half-past six. Tezuka always left at seven and Fuji hoped to get at least some of the answers to his questions this morning; he thought he deserved them.

Unmindful of his early morning state, he headed straight to the kitchen, expecting Tezuka to be eating breakfast. His face fell with disappointment, however, when he found the table empty. He slumped onto one of the chairs, slightly baffled, slightly frustrated, slightly worried.

Fuji went straight home after classes that night, expecting Tezuka to be home already. But when he arrived, the lights were off and there was no shadow of Tezuka. When he checked his phone, he saw Tezuka's text message: Tezuka said he had to research at the library for a term paper so he was going to be late and Fuji didn't have to wait for him for dinner.

Fuji sighed, wondering if Tezuka was simply evading a confrontation. But Tezuka never lied and he didn't think Tezuka would flee from him either. In the meantime, he decided to wait because he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep with his questions unanswered.

Tezuka arrived at half-past ten, expecting silence to greet him. However, when he pushed the door ajar he heard the anchors of the late-night TV news. Blue light radiated from the TV and he saw Fuji turn his head to smile at him.

"Did you find the things that you need?" Fuji asked thoughtfully. His smile was friendly and cheerful.

"I need to research again tomorrow," Tezuka replied truthfully. "I told you not to wait for me," he added in a flat voice.

Fuji grinned rather like a child. "But I don't like eating dinner by myself."

Tezuka lowered his head for a brief moment. "Don't you feel uncomfortable?" he asked when he finally lifted his head.

"Why should I feel uncomfortable?" Fuji asked, rising from the couch to head to the kitchen. He smiled reassuringly. "We've been friends for years, Tezuka. I don't think anything can make me uncomfortable around you. Not even a million laps."

For an instant, Fuji saw a gentle, almost-but-not-quite smile on Tezuka's lips.

Once in the kitchen, Fuji popped their dinner inside the microwave. "But I do have questions," he said.

Tezuka sighed and nodded, taking his place before the kitchen table. "I'll try to answer them if I can," he said tonelessly but Fuji was sure he caught resignation in Tezuka's tone.

Five minutes later, the microwave gave a loud ring. Fuji took out a steaming bowl of chicken curry and brought it to the table. "Should I ask you now or should I ask you later?"

"Whenever you see fit," Tezuka replied matter-of-factly.

Fuji tilted his head to study Tezuka. A gentle smile graced his lips at the seeming lack of change in Tezuka's frankness. "How long have you been… feeling this way?"

Tezuka wrinkled his brows, his left hand gripping his spoon tightly. He raised his head and sighed, "I'm sorry but I don't know."

Arching his brows, Fuji let out an amused chuckle. "How did it start?"

The lines on Tezuka's forehead deepened. Then, Tezuka shook his head. "I don't know either," he said almost apologetically.

Fuji wanted to laugh in disbelief, but he chose not to when he saw the usual self-assurance slowly leave Tezuka. Tezuka still held himself in the same confident manner, but his brown eyes were dark with uncertainty and his brows were deeply wrinkled in thought.

When dinner was over, Fuji helped Tezuka bring the dishes to the sink. As Tezuka let water run down the dishes, he felt a genial pat on his shoulders. He turned his head and, to his surprise, he saw Fuji beaming up at him.

"I'm not mad at you," Fuji said. His voice was soft and reassuring. "But I am very, very surprised," he said, watching as the water trickled down the dishes. "And I'm equally flattered." He gave Tezuka another smile. "I have one last question though. And," he grinned, "I hope you can answer it this time."

Tezuka only blinked, waiting for the question.

"Why did you keep it secret from me?" Fuji asked slowly.

Tezuka's deep gaze rested on the dishes. He pressed his lips before answering, "I didn't want to bother you with trivial things."

**-tbc-**

**A/N: **Tezuka likes woodwork - just saying, in case you're wondering why I made the paperweight his own craft. He likes fishing too so I made it a fish. Also, at first, I wanted Oishi to tell Fji the truth but I ended up making Tezuka confess because I do think Tezuka has enough guts to tell the truth himself. Anyway, two more parts to follow (not soon). Reviews will be loved!!


	3. II: Thoughts

**Getting There**  
Pairing: TezukaFuji, naturally  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Tezuka/Fuji, microscopic Oishi/Eiji  
Warning(s): AU because they're not married yet. XD  
Disclaimer: PoT is not mine.

**A/N:** I think I might have misled people in Part I. Tezuka did sort of confess there, you see, so Fuji knows the truth by now. I think I changed writing style here too. If you think Oishi's a bit off, forgive me. I haven't written him in a long time. O.O And, yes, people, I'm back!!

**Part II: Thoughts**  
_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over. – Anonymous_

Fuji buried his head against the pillow, screwed his eyes together and willed himself to sleep. For three minutes, he laid in bed in irritable silence before he finally gave up and told himself that he really couldn't force himself to sleep. He rose from bed and shuffled quietly to the living room, planning to ransack Tezuka's collection of classic films with the hope that one would bore him to slumber.

He plopped to the floor and turned the latch of the CD cabinet, beginning his search. While he looked for a suitable movie, he heard a click and the lights went on.

"Fuji?"

Fuji turned, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the sudden change in brightness. "Sorry. Did I wake you up?" He asked apologetically.

"No. I'm studying," Tezuka said. He hung his head and frowned at Fuji on the floor.

Fuji immediately stood up. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd borrow one of your classics. You don't mind, do you?" Fuji said, smiling feebly. He tried to sound casual so Tezuka wouldn't suspect why exactly he was having difficulty falling asleep. "I'll make sure to tune down the volume if it would disturb you."

Tezuka regarded him for a few seconds with probing dark eyes. A look of deep thought came across his face and then he cast his head down. "If it's because of what I told you… Just ignore it."

The pupils of Fuji's eyes dilated when he heard the last three words uttered so softly. He automatically put on a smile. "It's not that," he said flippantly, lying. "I simply can't sleep. I must have had too much coffee today." He grinned.

Tezuka peered dubiously at Fuji. All the same, he nodded and went back to his room.

When Tezuka's door finally closed, Fuji sighed heavily. He bent down, plucked out the first CD case his fingers landed on and played it without even looking at its title. The TV flashed the black and white film, revealing the actors that spoke in the Old English that usually amused Fuji. But Fuji hadn't noticed; he was already settled on the sofa, his mind elsewhere.

Every time he remembered Tezuka's indirect confession, he still found himself stunned in surprise. The thought of Tezuka falling in love with a man was something he had deemed impossible. If he hadn't… well, if he hadn't… A wistful smile graced his lips at the notion. After all, he had considered the thought before – the thought of liking Tezuka. He contemplated it in first year when Tezuka showed up for their match despite his injury, on the day Tezuka first asked him to walk home together, on the day Tezuka played against Atobe at the risk of his arm, and on the day Tezuka smiled when Seigaku won the Junior High Nationals Tournament. Yes, he had dwelled on it before. But each time the thought reappeared, he took a quick look at Tezuka's regal stance and quickly pushed it to the back of his mind, each time much farther than the last. Now he found himself confused. He might have gotten rid of the thought for good, not to mention the emotions that went with it. But he didn't want to hurt Tezuka.

Amidst his baffled musings, Fuji later on fell asleep in an uncomfortable position. He was curled up like a fetus, his head at the nook of the sofa, his arm dangling over the edge. The movie still rolled, the black and white figures still speaking in that cryptic English.

In his sleep, Fuji sensed the sudden change in position. He felt quite comfortable and much warmer. He stirred a little and, upon feeling the familiar softness of his pillow, realized that he was on his own bed. He let out a moan, sleepy yet grateful, to whoever caused the changed. All so suddenly, his brain clicked to a state of full alert. Only one person could have carried him from the sofa. Confirming his guess, he heard a familiar deep, rhythmic breathing. He stilled, wanting to catch a glimpse of Tezuka, wanting to know how Tezuka looked like while watching him sleep. But Tezuka would definitely know if he opened his eyes and would probably pull on a usually stoic mask so he merely pretended to sleep peacefully, trying to even out his breathing

When he heard the shuffling footsteps, he opened his eyes and watched Tezuka walk out of the room. Cautiously, Tezuka closed the door, leaving Fuji to stare into the darkness.

Fuji woke up again four hours later to a stream of red-orange light from the rising sun. He checked the watch on his bedside and tried to remember what day it was. Figuring Tezuka's schedule for the day, he bolted up and nearly jumped out of bed.

"Good morning," he greeted cheerfully, sauntering to the dining table to join Tezuka for breakfast.

Tezuka raised his head and nodded. "I had to bring you to your bed last night," he started slowly. "I'm sorry."

Unable to understand what the apology was for, Fuji inclined his head. He arched his brows in an inquiring manner and said, "Are you saying sorry for carrying me?" He sounded amused and bemused at the same time. When Tezuka didn't answer, he chuckled, trying to ease the strain. "Don't worry. I don't mind."

Tezuka remained quiet. His attention was narrowed down on his food.

Fuji, on the other hand, felt awkward for the first time; the tension in the air was so thick he could almost taste it on his rice. The discomfort did not leave even when Tezuka said a curt "I'll be going" and departed for class.

The silent and stuffy air discomfited Fuji. Without finishing his meal, he washed the dishes and took a bath. He put on a casual blue tee and a pair of jogging pants before setting off purposefully down the street. It took him a quarter of an hour's leisurely walk to reach the apartment he had been meaning to visit. He rang the doorbell to his right and waited.

"Fujiko!" Eiji called excitedly upon opening the door, his red head popping through the gap.

"Is Oishi here?"

Eiji's surprise showed in his huge, expressive eyes. He nodded eagerly and said, "We're having breakfast." He led Fuji into the unit and hollered, "Oishi! Fujiko is here!"

At the sight of Fuji, Oishi was unsurprised. In fact, he looked like he had expected Fuji to come even earlier. "Fuji," he acknowledged with a polite smile. "How's Tezuka?"

"He's been better," he said, allowing a puzzling smile to form on his lips.

"Fuji, I'm not Tezuka. I can't really tell what you're thinking," he said truthfully.

Perplexed, Eiji shot his eyes to Fuji and then to Oishi. "What's going on?"

Fuji's smile grew into a more enigmatic one. "Lately, he's been so guarded, almost jumpy," he said thoughtfully. "I was hoping you could tell me why."

At that, Eiji gasped. "There's something you don't know about Tezuka?"

"I'm surprised you haven't realized yet," Oishi said anxiously. "But he values your friendship as much as he values tennis. That's why he never meant to tell you."

"I would have realized one way or another," Fuji said, a petulant smile playing on his lips.

"Would you?" Oishi asked. Deep lines of doubt crossed his forehead.

Fuji sighed. "Well, Eiji helped me this time."

"I did?" Eiji asked, irritated. Then his brain connected the conversation to Tezuka. "Really? Tezuka is in love with you??" he exclaimed.

Fuji neither confirmed nor denied Eiji's guess. He simply went on and asked Oishi, "Did Tezuka tell you anything else?"

Oishi saw that despite the smile, Fuji was distraught. He was silent for a minute, trying to decide whether or not to tell Fuji about Tezuka's secret. He promised, he thought guiltily. But Fuji did have to know, he debated with himself. "Tezuka asked me to help him find an apartment to transfer to."

Fuji's eyelids flew open and he gaped at Oishi. "Why?"

"He doesn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Causing Oishi to be taken aback, Fuji beamed. "You don't have to do that. I'll make him change his mind."

Oishi discerned Fuji's determined countenance and smiled inwardly. Maybe there was one more thing that Fuji hadn't realized yet.

**oOo**

Fuji bit his lips and let his guests into the living room. "Just be quiet," he told his classmates who nodded in response. They set the canvas on the floor and put out the tubes of paint. Fuji left them squatting over their artwork, and he headed to Tezuka's room.

"Tezuka?" he called carefully, standing on the doorway.

"Mm?" Tezuka didn't look up from his book.

"I have groupmates who are staying overnight. We need to finish this project for tomorrow, you see, and we couldn't find any more convenient time or place to work on it," he said quickly. "I hope you don't mind. I already told them to keep quiet."

"It's all right," Tezuka said coolly.

Fuji lingered in Tezuka's room for a brief moment before saying, "Thank you. And I'll make up for it." He said the last sentence like a child making a promise, etching a cross over his heart and raising his right hand.

Tezuka finally lifted his head and blinked. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to," Fuji said with a vague smile before leaving the room, missing the faint color that crept to Tezuka's cheeks.

Fuji worked with his classmates with minimum noise. They were trying to beat the deadline, which probably contributed to their efficiency. No one spoke unless asking to pass the brush or the paint or the rags. As they were halfway through their work, Tezuka emerged from his room to get some water.

"Tezuka," Fuji said, gesturing Tezuka to join him and the others. Tezuka did so without a word, a glass of water at hand. "They're my groupmates. Aragaki," he said, indicating the only female in the group, "Kawashima and Amano. Everyone, this is Tezuka. He's my –"

"Your boyfriend?" Aragaki said quickly, staring at Tezuka.

"No," Tezuka said before Fuji could even answer. "His best friend."

Fuji's blue eyes showed for a couple of seconds before he closed them and smiled yet again.

"Good luck on your project," Tezuka said. He bowed courteously and went back to his room, unaware that Fuji was watching him.

Aragaki turned to Fuji in a state of shock. "I'm sorry. He isn't angry, is he?"

Fuji smiled at her and shook his head. "He may look stern and cold but he's really a nice person," he said reassuringly, meaning his words.

"Good. I was afraid I might have offended him." Aragaki let out a sigh. "But you look really close, you know?

Fuji just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't worry. It's fine. Let's get back to work… maybe we'll still get a bit of sleep."

The project was done in another three hours. Everyone except Fuji had chosen a place to sleep. Kawashima was sprawled on the sofa, Amano was on the armchair and Aragaki took Fuji's offer for the bed. Turning off the lights, Fuji headed to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He was not feeling particularly sleepy. Just like the night before, he thought a bit ruefully. This time, he still had Tezuka to blame.

The curt, detached way in which Tezuka corrected Aragaki affected him. Tezuka sounded as if… as if he and Fuji would be best friends only. Distracted, Fuji took a sip of the coffee and nearly spat it out when it burned his tongue. Well, he told himself off, he really hadn't done anything to help ease Tezuka's mind. No wonder Tezuka wanted to find another apartment unit.

But he wasn't too sure of what he felt yet. And he didn't want to give Tezuka false hopes. But he had already come to terms with the fact that Tezuka was in love with him. Furthermore, he did not, would not know how to react if Tezuka had a change of heart. Downing a gulp of the scalding coffee, he scolded himself for his moment of indecision… and selfishness.

He made another cup of coffee and, treading carefully to avoid stepping on any of the tubes of acrylic on the floor, brought it to Tezuka's room. He flashed a gentle smile, however, when he found Tezuka's head lying on his arms.

Fuji strode quietly to Tezuka's desk and laid the cup of coffee on top of it. He watched Tezuka's face, admiring the way it seemed to glow with the light from the study lamp. Tezuka's glasses were dislodged, tempting Fuji to take them off and place them on top of the pile of books. Without his eyeglasses, Tezuka looked more serene and considerably younger. Unconsciously, Fuji reached out and touched a lock of Tezuka's brown hair.

Right now, just watching Tezuka sleep and running his fingers through Tezuka's hair made him feel a bit content, a bit guilty, a bit selfish, a bit happy, a bit hopeful, a bit giddy, a bit worried – a bit of everything, he realized. When he asked himself why, he acknowledged the most probable answer: he hadn't really pushed the thought as far back as he believed he did. Now, it was resurfacing again and maybe this time he would actually welcome it.

**-tbc-**

**A/N:** This would have been longer but I needed to cut it off. The last chapter will be the longer one, I guess.


	4. III: Destination

**Getting There**  
Pairing: TezukaFuji  
Rating: PG 13  
Genre: A bit of angst  
Warnings: Uhm, it's R. T.T  
Disclaimer: If I owned Prince of Tennis, the main characters would be Tezuka and Fuji – not Echizen.

**A/N:** The last chapter of this fic. The writing style really, really changed I think. Sorry about that. Fluff alert!

**Part III: Destination**

_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over. – Anonymous_

"You shouldn't have bothered," Tezuka remarked abruptly. He had to admit that the steaming bowl of unacha Fuji just shoved in front of him smelled and looked tempting. However, a lifetime of self-restraint exercise and a glance at the dark circles around Fuji's eyes made him sit extremely still on his chair, seemingly unmoved by Fuji's gesture.

"I said I'll make it up to you, didn't I?" Fuji reminded unaffectedly. He heaved an exhausted sigh before grabbing his chopsticks and tapping Tezuka's bowl with it. "I bought it from your favorite restaurant too." Although he felt and appeared like he hadn't slept in days, he managed to give Tezuka an encouraging smile.

Tezuka pressed his lips into a thin, disapproving line. "You haven't slept yet," he said sternly. "You could've bought this some other time."

But Fuji merely shrugged. "That's why I have coffee here," he said, fondly patting a mug large enough to contain three regular cups of coffee.

Judging by the head-filling aroma, Tezuka suspected that the brew was thrice as strong too. He glared at the mug as though it just countered his Tezuka Zone. "That won't let you sleep tonight."

Fuji waved a hand and very nearly made Tezuka roll his eyes. "Well, my effort would be wasted if you won't eat that," he said rationally.

That, Tezuka considered, was a good point. He submitted quietly, if not a bit sulkily, and took his own chopsticks. Arguing with Fuji has never been a good idea and right now he felt cornered.

The cold expression on Tezuka's face did not fool Fuji, however. Tezuka's facial muscles noticeably relaxed and Fuji couldn't help but smile. Tezuka appeared just like someone who was eating his favorite food. He's seen this part of Tezuka occasionally, the part that acted just like a normal young man, the one that enjoyed the simple pleasures of life. Yet, right now, he felt an odd sense of satisfaction mixed with elation.

"Have you found a new apartment yet?" Fuji asked suddenly. When Tezuka looked up, Fuji kept a calm, unassuming expression on his face.

Tezuka, for a couple of minutes, studied Fuji without saying so much as a word. He decided that he shouldn't have been surprised. Although Oishi was loyal and trustworthy, his constant worry over others made him unable to keep a secret to some degree, especially not from Fuji who, apart from being among the concerned parties, could convince anyone to say or do anything with a few polite words and a courteous smile. Even Tezuka wasn't immune to Fuji's whims. "No," Tezuka said, reckoning he had no choice but to answer.

"If you found one, tell me. Maybe I need to find another unit too," Fuji said thoughtfully. He completely ignored the puzzled look Tezuka wore, and he continued casually, "This is meant to be lived in by two people. If you're moving out, I might as well do so too." He puffed air dejectedly. "I like the view here but…" he stopped to sigh as if resigned to the worst.

What Fuji intended to do, Tezuka couldn't guess. A few carefully chosen words asking him to stay would have been more expected from Fuji. But this lack of objection confused him. Then again, a lot of things about Fuji befuddled Tezuka's logical brain. He couldn't ask because he knew Fuji wouldn't tell him the truth unless he wanted to. Tezuka could only suggest the most reasonable thing, "You can invite Yuuta to live here and use my room if you really want to stay."

"Do you sincerely think Yuuta would like to live with me?" Fuji retorted. He sounded amused. A measuring smile drew on his lips as he peered at Tezuka.

At this point, Tezuka resolved that finishing dinner as soon as possible was of utmost importance. He knew Fuji would have difficulty in convincing his brother to live here but he refused to let Fuji make him feel guilty for deciding to leave. In his opinion, the time and space of separation would do them both good. When he emptied his bowl, he started for the sink but Fuji touched his arm.

"I'll wash the dishes. Go ahead and use the shower first," Fuji offered kindly.

Since he couldn't find any reason to object, Tezuka, frowning slightly, strode away to the bathroom they shared.

Left alone in the kitchen, Fuji ran water down the bowls they used. He congratulated himself for disarming Tezuka who no doubt did not foresee his reaction to the supposed move out. True, he told Oishi that he would stop Tezuka from leaving, but he never planned to talk Tezuka out of it. He knew they both had strong, steadfast wills – stubbornness, others liked to call it – and words would not easily change their minds.

As he began soaping the dishes, he found himself wondering how Tezuka kept his expression so blank and cool around him. People in love were supposed to act differently. That was how they were supposed to know they were smitten. But, he reminded himself, Tezuka was a master of self-control. The image of Tezuka suddenly fawning over him made him shake in stifled laughter.

But he recalled an instance when Tezuka seemed flustered around him. However, at that time, he found it natural for Tezuka to tell him off for romping around the apartment wearing only his boxers. Tezuka had ordered him to at least wear a pair of shorts. What if some unexpected guest turned up and saw Fuji almost naked? He had asked. It sounded just like the usual 'Don't let your guard down' from Tezuka that Fuji did not suspect anything. Upon reflection, he realized that he should have been more observant. He still couldn't believe that Tezuka's biggest secret was lost to him, the person who prided himself in knowing Tezuka better than anyone else did.

All the while, he found himself admiring Tezuka's collected self. He wondered what he would have done if he were in Tezuka's shoes. If he were in love with Tezuka and saw him romp around only wearing underwear, he didn't think he'd have mustered enough control to keep his hands to himself.

"What's so funny?"

Fuji turned his head to meet Tezuka's inquiring eyes. He realized that he had been chuckling to himself. He curved his lips to a pleasant beam. "That was a quick shower," he remarked. He ran his gaze from Tezuka's dripping hair to the white, sleeveless shirt that hugged Tezuka's lean form. He immediately felt the need for a freezing shower.

"No," Tezuka replied curtly. "You're taking long. I'll just finish that."

"Are you sure?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka nodded.

Feeling quite hot and tight, Fuji flashed a grateful smile. He reached the shower in a few quick, long steps. He stripped naked and turned the knob for the cold shower. The jet of icy water hit his skin and he felt relieved at once. Definitely, he wouldn't have been able to keep his hands to himself.

**~oOo~**

Fuji pressed the end call button of his phone wearing an extremely pleased smile. Yumiko's call made everything fit in nicely to his plan; he would tell Tezuka and then hope that everything would go accordingly. He paced across the room and knocked on Fuji's door. Hearing Tezuka's muffled "Come in," he turned the knob and pushed the door ajar.

As usual, Tezuka sat before his desk, his eyes darting across a page of a two-inch thick book. Fuji looked over Tezuka's shoulder and saw a human skeleton labeled in tiny black letters with things like 'humerus,' 'radial,' 'tibia,' and 'fibula.'

"_The Atlas of Human Anatomy_," Fuji pronounced, reading off the tiny italicized words at the top of the page. "Looks fun." Tezuka glared but Fuji did not mind. "You're supposed to memorize all these?" he asked, his fingers idly flipping the pages of the book where the other organ systems of the human body were drawn in full detail.

"Yes." Tezuka shut his book. "What do you want?" he asked bluntly. He knew Fuji too well to believe that Fuji entered his room without some form of reason. Foolish, important, silly, odd, whatever it was, Fuji always had a reason for an action.

"Do you have plans for today?" Fuji asked casually.

"I'm going to the library," Tezuka replied simply. He frowned at Fuji and asked, "Why?"

Fuji picked up a random book on Tezuka's shelf and inspected it interestedly. "Well," he went, "Neesan has two free movie tickets for any movie at a certain theater. Thing is, it expires at the end of the month – which is today – and she's very busy so she asked me if I want it. I just wondered if you'd like to watch a movie with me."

Uninterested, Tezuka turned away and opened his book. "Why not watch two movies yourself or give the tickets to Oishi and Eiji?"

If Fuji hadn't been dead serious about getting Tezuka to accept his invitation, he would have laughed. This was exactly the reaction he imagined. "Well, I need to finish a sketch so I can't really watch two movies. Plus, it's Sunday. I'm sure Oishi and Eiji have other plans."

"Fuji," Tezuka said, sounding as if he were trying very hard to be patient, "I need to study."

"We can watch the last full show," Fuji suggested. He hoped he didn't sound like he'd been planning this for long. "I'll finish my sketch, I'll get the tickets from neesan and then I'll pick you up at the library. Does that sound good to you?"

"I didn't agree yet," Tezuka said sharply.

"Tezuka, you should work hard and play harder," Fuji said with a small laugh. "And I don't mean tennis." He heard a sigh and a grunt. "I'll pick you up at six." He had to wait till he reached his own room to bask in his victory.

Around midday, Tezuka left for the library after having an early lunch. Fuji spent the rest of the afternoon finishing the line sketch before finally deciding to get ready. He donned on a simple set of clothes – a blue dress shirt and a pair of khaki pants. Though he wasn't prone to nerves, he felt a bit worried today. It did not make sense but maybe it was perfectly normal to be anxious at times like this. As he stood in front of the mirror, he pulled a deep breath and flashed a dazzling smile, with the full intention of sweeping Tezuka off his feet tonight.

A few minutes later, Yumiko received him inside her white-washed office with a raised brow and a teasing grin. "A movie date, I see," she remarked knowingly. She pulled the top drawer of her desk and held out two movie tickets to her brother. "Enjoy!"

Fuji pulled up his car near the entrance of the library and waited outside, leaning against the car door while keying in a text message on his phone.

_I already have the tickets. I'm at the parking lot near the entrance. I'll wait till you're done._

He sent the message. He sang snatches of a song he's been hearing a lot lately, one of those songs that have repetitive, brainless lyrics to calm himself. Upon spotting Tezuka approach, he straightened up and beamed. "Did you get everything you need?"

"Yes," Tezuka replied, opening the door of the passenger seat.

"Good," Fuji said as he slipped into the driver's seat. "I checked the schedule. The movie starts at 7:05 so we have a bit of time to grab snacks before we enter the theater." He started the engine and began steering the car away from the library. He shot Tezuka an inquiring look. "Is there something you'd like?"

"Nothing really," Tezuka responded abruptly. "Get whatever you want."

When they arrived at the theater, Fuji purchased plain popcorn for them to share and two large servings of juice. This surprised Tezuka who, whenever they watched movies, dreaded the wasabi-flavored popcorn Fuji forced him to try. He eyed Fuji critically, wondering what could be on his mind, but Fuji smiled at him like nothing pleased him more so Tezuka frowned deeply.

"Let's go?" Fuji asked. Before Tezuka could even give an answer, Fuji had taken his hand and led him into the theater.

Once the film rolled, Tezuka immediately felt relieved that Fuji liked strange things and chose a strange, brain-breaking movie to watch. He did not have to tolerate squealing fans, weeping girls, making out couples and mushy scenes for two hours or three. Having Fuji sit beside him, explaining bits of the movie he didn't understand (especially when dragons suddenly appeared, and when the 14-year old female character turned out to be twenty-two) made him feel more comfortable with Fuji again. He wasn't blind not to notice that the last few days have been strained so he felt grateful to Fuji who made the effort to treat him as he normally would.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Fuji asked as they traipsed through the swinging exit doors of the theater. A pleasant smile was plastered across his lips.

"Yes," Tezuka replied truthfully.

"I have the book which the movie is based on," Fuji went thoughtfully. "I can lend it to you." He laughed shortly. "But it's a bit difficult to understand as well."

Tezuka nodded. "I'll borrow it when I have time."

"Yeah." Fuji chuckled. "You do have bones and muscles to memorize."

They walked toward Fuji's car in a thoughtful silence. "Are you still thinking of moving out?" Fuji asked once they got in.

Tezuka wrinkled his brows. "Yes. Why?"

"Nothing can change your mind?" Fuji asked in a hushed but smooth voice.

"No –"

Whatever Tezuka had to say next was drowned by Fuji's lips. Tezuka stared at first in a mixture of doubt and of surprise. But when Tezuka finally kissed back, it was Fuji's turn to be blown away. Tezuka's kiss, demanding yet gentle, coaxing yet giving, made his skin crawl with so much thrill and passion. It said all the words Tezuka never said before, and probably would rarely say. It spoke of the emotions Tezuka hardly ever showed. Fuji never really believed that a kiss could melt a person, but now he did, maybe because of Tezuka and maybe because he subconsciously longed for it before.

They parted panting heavily, their lips wet with each other's saliva, their cheeks flushed red. Tezuka shut his eyes and leaned back, looking like he couldn't believe what just happened.

"Things would have been easier if you tried kissing me before," Fuji said cheerfully, his words slightly cut off by his ragged breathing.

Tezuka responded with a tone of submission. "It occurred to me several times."

This revelation made Fuji smile and lean in for a quick, chaste kiss. "But, you know, I think we should still move out." A playful grin spread across his lips. "We'll only need one bedroom from now on."

Tezuka's reaction – a reproving glare and pink cheeks – made Fuji ask himself why he kept avoiding reaching this point many times before.

**End**

**A/N: **Comments will be loved! :D The movie is, again, based on one of my books.


End file.
